Return to Wonderland
by Ashley Pendragon
Summary: Hatter convinces Alice to go back to Wonderland, but when they do, they find that Wonderland has found itself back in trouble. Now both Alice and Hatter must save Wonderland...again.  The story is better than the summary.
1. Returning to Wonderland

Part 1

Returning to Wonderland

Alice

1

The Idea

There was a rapping on the door, and I looked up from my book. "Who is it?" I asked, as I marked the page, and set the book down on the coffee table.

"David!" a male voice came from the other side of the door. I smiled, and bounded over to the door. I quickly swung it open, and threw my arms around the person in the doorway. "Nice to see you again!"

"Alice, could you please release my neck?" he asked, a little out of breath.

"Oh! Sorry, _David." _I apologized, as I released him, and stepped aside so that he could walk in.

The man standing in the doorway was about my age, and was a few inches taller than me. He had dark brown hair that covered his forehead, and went messily past his ears. His deep brown eyes had an impish glint in them, as he smirked at me. He wore a long, brown leather jacket, a red t-shirt, and jeans. In his left hand, he held his brown hat. Overall, he was quite handsome.

"Is your mother home?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch. I closed the door, and plopped myself down next to him. "Nope! She's gone for the next day!" I informed him.

"Really?" he asked, as the mischievous glint in his eyes got more pronounced. Then he noticed the book I was reading. He rolled his eyes, and picked it up. "Alice in Wonderland? Really?"

"Hey, it's a good read!" I told him, laughing lightly as I snatched it away from him.

Suddenly, a smile lit up his face. "That's what we should do!"

"What?" I asked, completely lost.

"Go visit Wonderland!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"What?" I demanded, shocked. "I think I got a lifetime dose of Wonderland, thank you very much!"

"Come on, Urchin!" he joked, and I rolled my eyes. "Hatter, no!"

"It's where we met! It would be somewhat romantic!" he told me, obviously trying to sound seductive while persuasive. I am sad to admit that it was actually working.

"I don't know, Hatter…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Then to go see Jack?" he asked, sounding disgusted as he said the name. Even the blind could see the tension between Jack and Hatter when they were in the same room.

"No, _not _to see Jack! You'll have to think of a better reason than _that!" _I informed him with a smirk.

Hatter bit his lower lip, and started to pace around the coffee table. After a few circles, he rushed over to me, pulled me to my feet, and told me excitedly, "How about this," he was now being seductive again, "we'll go because it would be romantic, to see Charlie, and for a surprise somewhere in the middle. How about that?"

"A surprise?" I asked suspiciously.

"I promise it won't be too much, okay? Nothing major like a parade or something!" he told me.

"Let's see; romance, Charlie, surprise. …Fine, Hatter, you win!" I told him, sighing in defeat.

"Thank you, Alice!" he exclaimed, picking me up out of excitement. I laughed, as he spun me around.

He sat down, putting me in his lap. After we caught our breath from laughing too much, I asked, "When are we leaving?"

"How about now?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer, though. He just picked me up, and walked towards the door.

"You're mad!" I proclaimed.

"As a hatter," he told me proudly, as he swung me over his shoulder. He opened the door, and was careful to bend his knees as he walked out so that I wouldn't hit my head.

"David, put me down!" I laughed, as he put me so that he was carrying me properly.

"No thank you!" he shook his head, as he walked towards the street where I had originally when through the "Looking Glass."

"I have a question for you," I told him, as we started to go down the backstreet that led to the Looking Glass.

"What?" he asked, as he glanced at me.

"What makes hatters so mad?" I asked, smirking at him. He rolled his deep brown eyes, but still answered, "The mercury in our glue."

"Ah, okay." I gave a slight nod. "Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did," he informed me, giving me a impish grin.

"Besides that."

"Alice, you know that you can ask me anything!"

"Why did you pick the name David as your alias?" I questioned.

He chuckled under his breath, confusing me even more. "What's so funny?"

"Hatter isn't my real name, Alice," he informed me.

"It isn't?" I gave a shocked look, and he shook his head. "David is my birth name. It's like Jack. You're Royal Ass isn't his real name!"

"H-David…" I said in a warning voice, making sure to use his _real _name. Even though I wasn't still dating Jack, I didn't like it when Hatter/David made cracks about him. Jack was actually a pretty decent guy, but he just wasn't right for me, like I was sure that Hatter/David was.

"Sorry," he muttered, then he added, "And you don't have to call me David."

"But it's your name!" I reminded him.

"You can call me whatever you want, Alice!" he told me with a sincere tone in his voice.

"Which one do you prefer?" I asked, as we turned the corner down another backstreet.

"Either or, it doesn't matter to me. But please, in Wonderland, don't let too many people know my real name. I have a repetition as a mad, iron fisted hatter!"

"You are mad, and you do have an iron fist. You're just not a hatter anymore!" I told him, as I took his hat, and placed it on my own head. I was the only person he let touch his hat. That, and my mother because he tried to be polite. But I was only one who was allowed to wear it.

"You don't know what my job is!" he reminded me. "As a matter of fact, you just learned that David is my real name!"

"David, are you really still a hatter?" I asked, giving him a suspicious and disbelieving look.

"It's the only thing that keeps me from going sane!" he joked, then added more seriously, "Anyway, I'm only a part time hatter. I mostly work at a tea shop."

"Why? Except for the fact that you're still getting high off of mercury?"

He chuckled, but answered anyway, "Because it's the only thing I know how to do, Alice! And anyways, it pays enough." he shrugged, and flashed a smile.

"I'm getting you a real job!" I informed him.

"What if I don't want one?" he asked, with an almost challenging hint in his voice.

"Hatter, I worry about you, okay. All of that mercury can't be good on your health! It'll lead to a short life!" I told him, crossing my arms with his hat falling down, coving my forehead.

He chuckled, then gently moved the hat rim up with his nose. He didn't say anything until we got to the large mirror, then he set me down to my feet. "You have no clue how old I technically am in this world," he whispered to me, before he gently pushed me forward, causing me to fall through the Looking Glass. …Again.


	2. Charlie

**A/N: Sorry, but I forgot to put that I do not own any of the characters in this. (Sadly.)**

* * *

David/Hatter

2

Charlie

As I landed easily on my feet, and walked into the entrance room for the palace, I was greeted by a frustrated looking Alice. I smirked, but she didn't return the gesture.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Two things. One, you pushed me through a mirror! Two, how old are you?" she crossed her arms, and looked me in the eyes.

I took my hat off her head, and placed it on my own. "Here? Twenty five."

"I meant up there!" she pointed upwards.

I looked up theatrically. "I'll still be twenty five on the second floor."

"Hatter, how old are you in my world?" she demanded, getting even more frustrated.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, not sure how she would react. "Well…you know how time is completely different between the two worlds?"

She nodded, then gestured for me to continue.

"Well…in the Upper World, I'm at least a hundred…"

She stared at me, her blue eyes widening. "A h-hundred?"

"Probably more," I admitted, and her lower jaw dropped.

"Hey, Jack is a lot older than me!" I pointed out, but she still gawked at me.

"And imagine Charlie!" I theatrically shivered, but she didn't move. I sighed, and picked her up again since she didn't seem to plan on walking anytime soon.

"Well, we'll need to either borrow a horse, or one of those flying flamingo things so that we can go to Charlie," I told her, as I started to look around. "I guess we'll have to ask Jack, huh?"

She started to try to say something, but it just came out as unintelligible mumbles.

I smirked, then walked over to the person nearest to us that obviously worked here. (I could tell by the spade over his heart on his uniform.)

"Um, where might I find King Jack?" I asked, hating the way it sounded.

"A-are you _the _Alice and Hatter? The ones that took down the Queen of Hearts?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, that'll be us." I gave a slight nod. Alice managed to nod.

"Then right this way!" he smiled graciously, before rushing towards one of the elevators.

By the time we got off, Alice had gained her speech again, but was still giving me a shocked look. I refused to put her down, though. This was because I wanted Jack to know that she was mine, and not his. He had his chance, and he blew it. Now was my turn!

"Alice!"

I turned around to face his Royal Highness himself. He had light blond hair that covered a small portion of his forehead, and went neatly around his ears. His green blue eyes glinted with excitement when he saw her. He was a little taller and older than me, and he was wearing royal looking clothes.

"Hi, Jack." she gave a slight nod of her head, then looked right back at me, still looking surprised.

"Um…what's wrong with her?" he asked, looking confused.

"I told her how old I was in the Upper World," I explained curtly.

"Ah, that'll explain it!" Jack gave a forced laugh, then there was the tense silence again.

"Hatter, can you put me down now?" Alice whispered. I sighed, and put her down to her feet.

"So, what can I thank for the honor of our savers visiting?" Jack asked, then looked hopefully at Alice. "Have you change your mind on my offer?"

"No, Jack, I haven't." she shook her head.

"We came here because we need either a horse or one of those flying flamingo things," I told him.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"We want to visit a friend of ours, but he is in a different part of Wonderland," I explained.

"Oh, well of course. But which one do you want?" he questioned, and I noticed that he was still looking only at Alice.

"The horse," I told him, thinking about Alice's fear of heights. She gave me a grateful smile, and slipped her hand into mine.

"Okay, I'll send someone to get it for you!" he told us.

Within minutes, we were on a large, brown horse, (we were sharing a horse because I wanted to show Jack that we were together, and Alice liked the idea, too. But we quickly came up with a reason: because we might not come back right away, so we wanted to take as few as possible,) and were saying our goodbyes to Jack.

Once we were done with that, Alice put her arms around my waist, and we were speeding off, towards the forest.

After a few minutes, the palace was invisible behind all of the trees, and I slowed the horse down.

Alice took my hat, and put it on, then rested her head on my shoulder. "So, what's the surprise?" she asked in a whisper.

"You'll see," I told her, smiling about what I was going to do.

"Oh, come on! At least give me a hint!" she begged, sounding childish.

"Fine." I bit my lower lip, thinking of something that I could tell her that didn't completely give it away. "At least one other person has done it before to you."

"Damn…" she muttered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm still virgin. That got rid of what I was thinking off…" she mumbled, and I laughed. "We can do that if you want to." I shrugged, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, if that's not the surprise, what is it?" she continued to pester.

"You'll fine out, just be patient!" I told her.

"That's not possible for me, and you know that!" she reminded me.

"I know, but I'm not going to tell you because that would ruin the entire point of the surprise!" I chuckled, and she sighed.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" she informed me, and I nodded.

"Don't forget mischievous!" I added gleefully.

She rolled her eyes, then took her arms away from my waist. Instead, she folded them on the back of my shoulders, and rested her chin on her arm. "Yes, Dave, you are."

"Dave?" I asked, smirking.

"You don't want me to call you that?" she asked, and I shook my head. "No, I actually kinda like it."

"Good." she kissed my cheek, and I my smile grew.

After a few minutes of silence, Alice asked, "David?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I glanced at her, then looked back at where we were going.

"I thought you didn't like Charlie."

"Well…he obviously thinks I'm your vassal, which makes him madder than a box of frogs…" I reminded her, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"Look who's calling other people mad!" she pointed out, and I rolled my eyes. "You're the one wearing the Mad Hatter's hat!"

"So?"

"It has mercury in it."

"I don't care. I'm not the one who is inhaling it daily!" she told me in a matter-of-fact way.

I rolled my eyes, and glanced at her again. "I told you; I'm only a part time hatter now. So I only _inhale _it on Saturdays and Sundays."

"Yeah, but you have been around it for over a hundred years!" she reminded me.

I flashed her a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. Then she changed the conversation, "Now, back to Charlie."

"Well, after you save a damsel in distress with someone, you get used to them!" I told her, as she playfully hit me on the back of my head. "I wasn't a damsel in distress!"

"I was talking about Duchess."

She fiercely glared at me, and I sighed. "Kidding."

"You better be…" she didn't sound as if she really believed me.

I pulled the horse to a stop, and turned my whole torso to face her. "Alice, I was just joking around! I would help you before I even think about that slut, okay?"

She crossed her arms, giving me a disbelieving look.

"Alice…" I sighed, then brushed my thumb lightly over her cheek. "Please realize that I do love you."

A smile spread across her lips, and before I could sigh with relief, she kissed me.

"Alice!"

We pulled away, and turned around to see and old looking knight. He had a long, pure white beard, and a curled white mustache. His blue eyes twinkled with glee, as they looked from Alice to me. He wore a full suit of silver and white armor, and a smile on his lips.

"And her vassal," I muttered, and gave a smile.

"Charlie! We were just coming to see you!" Alice told him.

"And who is this?" he asked, pointing at me.

I sighed, took my hat off of Alice's head, and placed it on my own. "Recognize me now?"

"The Hatter!" Charlie exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Can he know your real name?" Alice whispered, and I shrugged. "Sure, but let's tell him later."

"Okay." she shrugged, then smiled at the white knight.

"Hatter, are you here to p-" he started, but I quickly started to make motions for him to shut up. He took the hint, and clapped his and over his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, looking from him to me.

"You'll find out later," I promised, as I kissed her cheek.

"So he wasn't lying…" Charlie muttered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him.

"Hatter told me that you two got together, but I really didn't believe him." Charlie informed her, and I slapped my forehead. That was one of the last things I wanted him to say…

"Wait, have you been visiting Wonderland?" Alice asked, as she turned her head to face me. I gave a slight nod, and she crossed her arms. "D-Hatter, why?"

"I grew up here, Alice, I like to visit home occasionally!" I told her. "Anyway, my visits only last a few hours, barely seconds in the Upper World!"

I could tell that Alice didn't like the idea of me visiting Wonderland, but she didn't say anything.

Once we got to the place where Charlie lived, (a former castle that was in ruins in some places,) the sun had gone down, and Alice had fallen asleep, with her arms folding on the back of my shoulders and her head resting on her arm

"Alice, we're here." I reached back, and carefully moved her arms away from my back. I got off the horse, and she started to fall off. I caught her, and sighed. "Alice, wake up."

"Meh…" she mumbled, and I wasn't sure if she was awake or not. I sighed again, then gently picked her up, holding her close to my chest. "Charlie, can you show us where we're staying?"

"Sure, but doesn't she have to be awake for you-know-what?" he asked, as he tied our borrowed horse to a tree.

"Yeah, but I can do it tomorrow." I gave a slight nod.

Charlie shrugged, then walked inside of part of the castle that wasn't in ruins. He led me to a bedroom, and told me that you-know-what was in the drawer in the nightstand. I thanked him, before he left.

I carefully laid Alice down on the large bed, and quietly closed the door. I stared at Alice for a few seconds, not sure what I was suppose to do. I shrugged, then carefully got onto the bed next to her, afraid that if I got under the sheets, I would wake her up. I took my hat off, and placed it on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Alice," I breathed, as I placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.


	3. The Tea Shop

**A/N: Ello! This is the third chapter to my Alice story. I don't own anything, which makes me feel bad about myself. Well, not really, but it isn't the best of feelings. Anyway, on with the story!**

David/Hatter

3

The Tea Shop

"David, come on, wake up!"

I blinked open my eyes, and gave a slight smile at the brown-haired girl who was sitting in front of me. "Hey, Alice." I sat up, stretched, then picked up my hat. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie made breakfast," she informed me.

"Oh, lovely. Mystery eggs…" I muttered, and she nodded. "Actually, yes."

"Wait, surprise first!" I told her, as I quickly woke up.

"Okay!" she smiled.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. She closed her blue eyes, and I got off the bed. I opened the drawer in the nightstand, and took out a small, black box. I looked from it, to her, and was automatically confused. What was I suppose to do now?

I shrugged, got back on the bed, and sat down next to her. "Alice, will you marry me?"

Her eyes flew open, and she gave me a shocked look. "W-what?"

I didn't answer, just simply presented the ring to her. She stared at me, chewing on her lower lip. She looked from me, to the ring, looking as if she was weighing out the possibilities.

I was about to put the ring away, and tell her never mind, when she smiled, and threw her arms around my neck. "Of course, David!"

All of the worlds could of spontaneously combusted, and I wouldn't have even noticed the heat.

We walked hand in hand outside, with the ring on Alice's left hand.

It was actually a rather simple ring, but also beautiful. There was a light blue gemstone in the middle, and around it was a stone that changed color with her mood. (Yes, the wedding ring was also a mood ring.)

"Good morning'!" Charlie greeted, flashing us a smile.

"Freaking perfect morning!" I corrected, and Alice laughed.

"And why's that?" Charlie asked, as he took a bite out of a rather large egg.

Alice simply held up her free hand, showing the ring.

"Ah, I get it." Charlie smiled, then pointed to two plates that both had a large egg on them. "Breakfast."

"Okay, we'll eat!" Alice laughed again, and dragged me over to the log. We sat down next to each other, and started to eat the large egg that occupied the entire plate.

"So…do you want to go to my old tea shop next?" I asked, as I put my cleared plate aside. (Even though we had no idea what kind of egg it was, it was still delicious.)

"Not particularly," she admitted, as she placed her finished plate over mine.

"Why not?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"I don't have the best memories of that place," she muttered.

"Yeah, I didn't really like Ratty either," I told her.

"Not just the bum, David!" she informed me, rolling her eyes.

"You know a bum named David?" Charlie asked, sounding confused.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No, Charlie. _My _name is David!"

"I though it was Hatter!" he exclaimed, sounding even more confused. I shook my head. "That's what I'm known as. My given name is David." then, before he could ask anymore questions, I turned and looked at Alice again. "And if Ratty isn't the reason you don't want to visit the tea shop, what is?"

"The liquid emotions," she told me simply.

"Oh…" I gave a slight nod, then bit my lower lip. "What would you say if I told you that I still had some of those?"

"I would be pissed."

"Then I don't have any!"

"David, do you?" she asked, giving me a skeptical look.

"At the shop, yes." I gave a slight nod, then quickly added, "But I bet someone stole them by now!"

"Don't worry about the liquid emotions. They're not even made anymore!" Charlie reinsured her.

"They're not?" Alice asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"Of course not! All of the Oysters have been returned to their own world!" the knight nodded.

"Well…" her voice trailed off.

"Please?" I asked, trying to sound persuasive.

She stared at me for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, we can go to your tea shop."

We said our goodbyes, before we got back onto the horse, and started to ride in the general direction of the builder where my tea shop was.

There was a few minutes of silence, and I used that time to think about how I could possibly approach what I wanted to talk about. Head on, or dance around the conversation while lightly hinting it?

"Hatter, is there something wrong?" Alice asked, as she stared at the side of my face.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, sounding curious.

I sighed, and decided that I couldn't really avoid it anymore. "Do you remember right before the last time you left?"

"Yeah, what about it." she gave a slight nod, still giving me a puzzled look.

"Remember when you asked if I wanted you to stay with me in Wonderland?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" she gave another slight nod.

"Do you?"

"Want to live with you? Of course! Why do you think I agreed to marry you!" she rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, not getting what I meant.

"Alice, I meant in Wonderland. Not the Upper World," I informed her.

"You want to live in Wonderland?" she asked, and I nodded.

"But…_why?" _she asked, sounding as if she couldn't understand why anyone would want to.

"Because there's no magic in the Upper World!" I told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and people aren't trying to kill us daily! Or using each other as drugs!" she countered.

"Alice, things are different here now! Especially when you have the king head over heals for you!" I told her, my voice bitter at the end.

"If I remember correctly, you had the liquid emotions, did you not?" she asked, avoiding yet another conversation about Jack.

"Yes, I did, but that's not the p-" I started, but she interrupted me, "That means that you used to use people as a drug!" she sounded completely disgusted, and I sighed. "That was the past, Alice."

"I know…"

"And besides that, why don't you want to live in Wonderland?" I asked, now curious.

She held out her arm, and pointed to the green mark of an Urchin. "No offense or anything, but I don't like how I got a mark on my arm because I went into the sunlight, and I kinda don't want to have a unwanted tattoo my entire life!"

"That's easily covered," I mumbled, looking ahead.

"And can you even get married in Wonderland?" she asked, and I nodded. "Of course you can! Where do you think I got the ring?"

"I have had too many bitter memories of this place, Hatter. I just can't live here!" she told me softly, and I remembered how her father died here.

"I understand," I told her, as I continued to look straight ahead. "We're almost there, Alice."

"Okay."

When we got to the back entrance, we got off the horse, and Alice was still saying as little as possible.

"Do you think we should send the horse back to Charlie?" I asked, wishing that I had thought things out more.

"Sure." she shrugged, then started impatiently pace.

I reached into my pockets, pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and looked around. "I need a flat surface."

"Ah huh."

"Alice, can you move your hair?" I asked, as I walked up behind her.

"Sure." she moved her hair to her shoulder, and I used her back as a desk. I wrote a small note explaining that we were okay, and were just sending the horse back. I slipped it into the saddle, then sent the horse back the way we came.

"Come on!" I smiled, as I took Alice's hand, and led her inside. We went through a few hallways, before we came to the main room. Instead of the main tea shop for the liquid emotions, it was a bar.

"Ah, lovely…" Alice muttered.

"So you're talking again?" I asked, glancing behind me. She nodded, and smiled. I returned the gestured, before looking ahead again, thinking, _'Females and their mood swings…'_

I saw the hallway that led to my private office, and a smile broke across my face. I ran towards it, with Alice's hand still in my grasp. We went down the hall, then walked into the shop.

I looked around, amazed because everything was the way I left it. Even the liquid emotions were still in their shelf.

Then a thought popped into my mind, and I rushed towards the shelf, dragging Alice with me. "Would you mind being a test subject in a purely scientific experiment?"

"Um…sure?" her uncertain voice made the words a question.

I reached to the side of the shelf, and got a medium sized bottle of a yellow liquid labeled bravery. I handed it to her, and smiled. "Taste it, but I advise not to drink to much."

"Um…okay?" she looked from the bottle, to my eager face, shrugged, then took a sip from the bottle. She gasped in surprise, and dropped the bottle. I instinctively caught it, and set it on the table. "Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she reinsured me, as she wiped her mouth. "It was just…strange."

"How so?" I asked, as I sat down in my white chair.

"Is it normal to see a time when you felt that emotion?" she asked, and I shook my head. "It has never happened to me, why?"

"That's what happened to me!"

"Really? What did you see?" I asked, excited at the discovery. Then I had to remind myself two things: One, she was my fiancée, not a test rat. And two, I couldn't experiment too much because they didn't make the liquid emotions anymore.

"You'll laugh," she told me.

"No I won't!"

"When I first got on one of those flying flamingos by myself," she informed me, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She crossed her arms, and glared at me. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"What can I say? I lied!" I shrugged, smirking. Then another thought came to me. I jumped to my feet, and reached into the shelf again. I pulled out a small bottle full of a light pink liquid, and handed it to her. "Close your eyes, and take a drink out of this one!" I instructed. She took the bottle, and slowly took a small drink from the bottle. Again, she dropped it, but when she did, there was a smile on her lips.

I caught it, and set it down next to the larger bottle of bravery. "What did you see?"

Instead of answering my question, she asked, "What was that one?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me what you saw!" I told her, covering the bottle with my hand.

"You."

A smile spread across my face, and I pulled her into a kiss. She seemed surprise, but she didn't push me away or argue.

I pulled away, still smiling. "You really saw me?"

"Yeah, now what was it?" she nodded, also smiling. I picked up the bottle, and instead of telling her, I showed her the label.

"I should of known…" she muttered, her smile widening.

"Oh, and Alice. I was right," I murmured.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Like does turn into what was his name again."

"I know what your name is, Hatter!" she informed me, narrowing her eyes.

"David," I corrected, smiling. She rolled her eyes, and kissed my cheek. "Hatter, David, Dave, Jackass, you're still the same person!"

"Wait, Jackass?" I asked, giving her a skeptical look. "Isn't that the king?"

She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed her forehead, and put my hat on her head. "Do you want to go get a drink?" I asked.

"You mean from the bar we past, or one of those bottles?" she asked, as she glanced over my shoulder at the shelf.

"From the bar," I told her, smiling.

"I don't drink often," she informed me.

"Okay…what do you want to then?" I asked.

"Did you live here?" she asked, as she looked around the tea shop. I shook my head. "No, I technically lived in the room in the back, but I spent most of my time here. Why?"

"Just wondering," she told me.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure. What movie?" she asked.

"You'll see!" I told her. I took her hand, and took her through the door that led to the room where I lived. I released her hand once we got there, and went over to the TV. I turned it on, as Alice sat down on my bed.

"Movies," I instructed. The TV went to the movie list, and I smirked as I said, "Alice in Wonderland!"

I rolled my eyes in disgust, as the movie got to the part about The Mad Hatter. Alice smiled, and rested her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong _this _time?" (I had been complaining about some of the things in the movie in a few parts. What am I saying? I was pretty much complaining the entire time. Especially when the flowers that she was a weed. Everyone knew that the flowers that did talk, which were very rare, knew the difference between a person and a weed. Oh, and about how the Alice in the movie was a cliché blonde.)

"They make me sound as if I'm a complete dunce!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"If you don't like the movie this much, why did you pick it?" she asked, giving me a skeptical look.

"Because I forgot how much I hated it. And I thought it would be fun since the movie is somewhat true. Barely, though," I informed her.

"This used to be my favorite movie when I was a child," she informed me.

"Really? Who was your favorite character?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the movie.

"The Hatter," she informed me with a smile.

"Su-re it was." I rolled my eyes.

She took my hat, and placed it on her own head. "Yes, he was!"

"I don't have a favorite character because I personally don't like this movie!" I told her.

"If you want to see an Alice in Wonderland that's movie, and has a more intelligent version of the Hatter, Disney did make a new one," she told me.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Is it a cartoon?" I asked.

"No, and Johnny Depp plays him," she informed me.

"Hm…do you want to watch that one?"

"Sure!" she smiled, as I got to my feet. I walked over to the TV, and played the newer Alice in Wonderland instead.

During the movie, I got bored, and decided to make some tea. When I got back, it was at the part where the airhead Alice met Chessur The Cheshire Cat.

I handed Alice a cup of tea, and sat down next to her with my own.

"Is Charlie in this?" I whispered to her, not sure if she seen the movie yet.

"I don't believe so." she shook her head, and took a sip of the tea. She looked up from the cup in surprise, giving me a confused look.

"What's wrong? Too hot?" I asked, confused. She shook her head. "I never imagined you to actually be able to make tea, and this taste really good!"

"I used to run a tea shop, Alice! I think I can make tea!" I reminded her.

"I know, but I didn't think you actually made tea, as far as I knew, you only sold the liquid emotions!" she informed me, as she paused the movie.

I looked down into my cup, not saying anything.

"Hatter, you _did _sell tea, right?" she gave me an uncertain look when I didn't say anything.

I sighed, then looked into her blue eyes. "For a while I did."

"You mean, when I first met you, you didn't sell tea?"

"Well, I had to stop making the tea because no one bought it after they found out that I had the Oyster teas. So I hadn't made tea for months, maybe even a year," I admitted.

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"But I didn't know you then! And it was the only way to keep the tea shop running!" I told her, getting defensive so my voice rose a little.

"But that's just wrong!" she reminded me.

"I know it is, okay? But like I told you before, that was the past! This time is completely different! Now I would never even think about selling those bottles!" I told her, desperation coloring my voice. She apparently heard it, too, as she obviously started to calm down.

"…Alright…" she murmured, sounding only half convinced. I decided that it'll have to do for now, so I kissed her forehead, and continued the movie.

As I took a sip of my tea, we got to the part where The Mad Hatter is introduced. I coughed up my tea, and quickly set the cup down on the bedside table.

"David, are you okay?" Alice asked, as she tried to hide a smirk.

I paused the movie, and gave her a skeptical look. "Do you need to get your eyes checked?"

"No, why?" she tried to look innocent, but the smile that broke across her lips gave her away.

"The Mad Hatter is wearing makeup!" I pointed a thumb at the TV screen.

"It's Johnny Depp, what do you expect?" she pointed out, and I had to grant her that. "Good point."

"Hey, he is a lot better than the cartoon one!" she told me.

"I believe you there, Alice. I don't think it is possible for anything to be worse than _that_!" I told her, grinning as I played the movie.

* * *

**A/N: I think later on this will turn into a small crossover...hm...could you guys tell me how you think about the idea of me puting the cartoon Mad Hatter and Alice into this?**


	4. Truth with a Hint of a Tea Party

**A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter. I have been having a few difficulties, because when I origionally wrote it, I put a sign that made it so that it shouldn't appear to be skipping around so much. But once I posted the story, the sign went away. So now I'm going to have to put something else up to show a change of time...**

**Anyway, I still don't own anything...**

* * *

David/Hatter

4

Truth with a hint of a tea party

Seconds after the movie ended, Alice passed out in my arms. I smiled, as I carefully placed her head on the pillows. I kept an arm around her, while my left hand was cupped out her cheek and chin. My thumb was gently brushing her cheek, as I thought over today's events.

Tonight was going to be the first night of our engagement. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was now _mine. Not _Jack's.

I kissed her forehead, before I carefully pulled my arm out from under her head. I silently got up, moving the bed as little as possible. I walked out the back door, and went over to a bare patch of grass. I looked up into the sky, and a smile found its way to my lips. Now that the factory making the liquid emotions, aka, emotion teas, the sky was much clearer.

I took off my jacket, and set it to the ground. I sat down on top of it, and looked up into the sky.

As the cloud that was covering the moon past, the moonlight shone brightly on me.

I felt a strange tingling in my arm, and when I looked down at it, I caught my breath. A green, leaf-like mark formed on my arm, and I swallowed.

The mark of an Oyster.

I started to vainly try to brush it off, but that didn't do anything. When that didn't work, I pinched my arm by the mark, but I did feel the slight pain.

"Shit, I'm awake…" I muttered under my breath. Then I resorted to thinking things through.

I wasn't an Oyster, since I was born in Wonderland. So why did I have the mark of one?

I thought about this for a while, then sighed, knowing that there would be one person who would know about this since he used to take extended visits to the Upper World.

Alice

* * *

I unwillingly opened my eyes, wishing that I could continue the dream about David. The only reason that I opened my eyes was because I knew that he was real, and that he would be right next to me when I did…

Or at least, I thought he would be.

I quickly sat up, and scanned the room. There wasn't a sign of David anywhere. I started to get nervous, but then a thought popped into my head, and I couldn't help but laugh.

He was probably making tea.

I got to my feet, and walked into the kitchen part of the tea shop, but I didn't see him anywhere. I went back to his bedroom, confused. Then I notice his short top hat on the bedside table. I hesitated, then walked over to it. I picked it up, and saw a piece of folded paper.

I placed the hat on my head, then picked up the paper. I unfolded it, then read what was written.

Dear Alice,

Sorry for my absence, but I had to go somewhere to find something out. I'll be back shortly. By the time you read this, I might even already be back.

-With love, David

I shook my head at my needless worry, as I set the note down. I got to my feet, then walked over to the tea shop. I hesitated, before I started to look through the liquid emotions with disgust, wishing that I didn't know that Hatter sold these…_things._

I carefully picked up a bottle of lust, and set it down on the table. I scanned the bottles again, then found a flask of desire. I set that one down next to the lust, then went back to the shelf. I picked up a container of joy, and set it down next to the other two.

I left the shelf, and when to the shelves of glasses. I got a shot glass, and set it down by the emotion teas. I turned around, and thoughtfully bit my lip. I shrugged, then poured a little bit of each into the shot glass.

All for scientific purposes, I reminded myself, as I took a small sip from the glass.

Hatter

* * *

I walked into my tea shop, and saw Alice sitting in the white chair, with a slightly dreamy expression on her face. Confusion replaced my anger and thoughtfulness, as I walked over to her.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

She gave a wide grin, and bit her lower lip with a strange glint in her steely blue eyes. "Never better, David!" she told me, with a seductive hint in her voice.

"Um…o-kay…" I was completely puzzled by the time I got to the table. I noticed the Oyster teas on the table, and the empty shot glass next to her hand, and knew what happened automatically.

"Alice, can I see that?" I asked.

"See what?" she gave a slight glace at her chest, before looking me in the eyes. I swallowed, forcing myself to not also look down. "The shot glass."

"Oh…fine." she sighed, sounding disappointed, as she handed the glass to me. I tipped the glass back, over my open mouth, and allowed the last drop fall to my tongue.

Lust, desire…and a hint of joy.

I blinked my eyes a few times, and forced the emotions out of my system as I put the shot glass down. Alice got to her feet, and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"So…where were you?" she asked, still using the seductive tone.

"I'm not going to tell you when you're in this state, Alice," I told her, as I gently pushed her away.

"Oh, come on, Dave!" she pouted slightly, and gave me a slightly pleading look in her eyes.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, wanting nothing more than to give in, and give her what she wanted. But that wouldn't be very appropriate, especially if her mood changed right after I did. "No, Alice. Now snap out of it!"

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, as she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"You're not making this easy…" I muttered, as she put her arms around my neck again, pushing me against the wall as she did so.

"I'm not trying to!" she informed, before she kissed me passionately.

I could taste the emotion teas on her tongue, which was making me feel the same way, but I refused to fall under the spell that she was obviously under.

Normally, this would have been extremely easy, due to the fact that after you drink so many of the teas, you get a slight immunity to them. But now, because of my situation-not just because I had my fiancée pressing me against a wall-I couldn't block the emotions as easily.

But I somehow managed to, and broke the kiss with a violent shake of my head. "No, Alice!" I told her sternly.

She blinked a few times, then groaned. "That wasn't what I expected to happen!" she informed me, as she rubbed her back of her neck, talking normally now.

I smiled, and pulled her into a tight hug. "You can be such a tease when you're in the mood!"

"Um…thanks?" she gave me a confused look, as she sat down in the white chair again.

"You're welcome," I chuckled, flashing her an impish grin. Then I gave her a serious look. "Why were you drinking so many of the Oyster teas?"

"Is that what they're called?" she asked, obviously avoiding the question.

"Alice, tell me why you drank _three!"_

"Because I thought that I would see when I felt each of them one at the time," she mumbled, as she slightly hung her head like a child who had been caught in the cookie jar. I couldn't help but chuckle at this comparison, even though I really shouldn't be laughing after I just found out what is happening to me.

"Alice, _that _happened probably because you never felt all of the emotions all at the same time!" I told her.

"Oh…okay," she muttered.

Then I realized that I really should explain to her why I left. "Alice, love, I need to show you something."

"What is it…?" she asked hesitantly, as she pushed the chair back a small fraction.

I shook my head. "It's not that, I promise!"

"Okay, good, what is it?" she sighed with relief, then gave me a confused look.

I simply took off my jacket, handed it to her, and presented my arm.

Alice glanced at her own mark, then quickly looked up at my face. "B-but you were born in Wonderland!"

"I know, and that's the problem," I muttered, as I plopped myself down in one of the white loveseats.

"David, where did you go?" she asked, as she sat down next to me.

"I went to go visit Jack. Let me tell you, the expression on his face when he realized that I was alone and without a weapon was priceless!" I gave a bitter laugh, as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"_Jack?_ Why would you visit _Jack?_" she asked, giving me a confused look.

"I thought this-" I nodded at the mark on my arm- "Would have something to due with the amount of time that I spent in the Upper World. Well, it did."

"But why would you go to Jack?"

"Because he spent a good deal of time when he went off to find you," I told her.

"What did he tell you?" she asked, worry coloring her voice. I stared at the ceiling as I spoke, "The first stages of transforming from a Wonderlander to an Oyster is when you start going by your real name if you have a fake one. The second sign is if and when you come back to Wonderland, if your arm touches the light, you'll get the mark."

"So you got the first sign when you first came to my world?" she asked, and I nodded before I continued, "Now Jack only went to the second sign, but apparently, this has happened before, so he knew more about it."

"Okay, what happens next?" she inquired.

"When you go back to the Upper World, after a while, you'll start to question your memories of Wonderland. Therefore, you'll probably never visit again. When you don't go back, if you have anything that separates you from regular Oysters, you'll loose it," I informed her.

"Separates you?"

I gripped my right hand a little tighter on her shoulder. "My hand will turn to _normal_ flesh and blood."

"No iron first?"

"Well, it really is flesh and blood, but you got the concept right. No iron first."

"Well, that doesn't sound _too _horrible!" she stated, sounding a little relieved.

"That's not the end of it, Alice," I told her soberly.

"What's the end?"

"When you completely turn into an Oyster, you'll loose all of your memories from Wonderland. For me, I'll loose my memory of meeting you," I told her, while silently adding, _'And the Alice before you.'_

"You'll forget meeting me?" she swallowed obviously hating the idea as much as I did.

"Yeah." I gave a slight nod.

After a few minutes of silence, I got to my feet, deciding that it was time for me to stop thinking about becoming an Oyster. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Isn't that the first thing you said to me?" she asked. I thought back to that wonderful moment, then nodded. "Yep! But you didn't answer my question."

"Um…sure?" her uncertain voice made the words a question.

I flashed her a grin. "Or, better yet, a tea party! Would you like that?"

"I haven't had a tea party since I was a kid!" she told me, rolling her eyes.

"Then it's about time you had another one!" I informed her, as I rushed over to the kitchen section of my office.

"Wha-?" she asked, completely lost by my sudden decision to act like everyone's view of The Mad Hatter.

I flashed her a smile, as I got out a pot. "Tea. No funny stuff!"

She just shook her head, as she got to her feet. She walked over to me, as I got out some ingredients for chocolate cake. She recognized the ingredients, and gave me a amused, slightly confused look. "Isn't the female suppose to do the cooking in a relationship?"

"Isn't the male suppose to be the sexist one?" I asked simply, as I cracked an egg into a bowl. She nodded, granting me that. "Looks like we switched rolls."

"In this relationship, I'm doing the cooking. Got it?" I asked, as I poured some flour with the egg.

"Got it."

"Good." I nodded, and flashed her a smile. "But you _can _set the table."

* * *

"Ta da!" I set the kettle on the table, and flashed Alice a smile. She simply rolled her eyes. As she set the last cup down next to where she was going to sit.

She sat down, and I took my seat next to her. I cut the cake, and placed a piece on each plate. Then I took out a pocket watch, and saw that it was a few minutes late according to oven timer. "Hm. The clockwork isn't ticking properly."

"_What?_" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See? The clockwork isn't ticking properly!" I presented her the watch.

"Isn't The Mad Hatter from the cartoon Disney movie stuck in time?" she asked. I thought about it, and shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno."

"You can be so strange, David!" she stated, and I smiled. "I'm proud, impish, and cynically insane at times!"

"Most of the time," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm The Mad Hatter, what do you expect?"

She sighed, and rested her head against my shoulder. "I don't know."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up, "Hatter?"

"Hm?" I curled a lock of her brown hair around my fingers.

"Is there a way to reverse you becoming an Oyster?" she asked, and I was slightly surprised that she actually used the term, since she was one herself.

"Yeah, but I doubt I'll do it," I told her, as I gave a slight nod.

"What is it?"

"I'll have to stay in Wonderland for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Many months. Many Upper World months," I admitted, then closed my eyes, bracing myself for her reaction.

"That's a long time," she stated, and I nodded again.

"Why wouldn't you do it, though?" she asked, as she looked up at my face.

"Because I know you wouldn't want to spend that long here, and I want to stay with you. And even if you do stay, you wouldn't want to," I told her, forcing a slight smile.

She searched my face, then buried her face into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I wrapped my arm around her.

"You really do love me," she told me, as I felt my shoulder get wet. She was crying.

"You're crying because I love you?" I asked, completely baffled.

"No, I'm crying because when I first met you, I was so hesitant to even _trust _you!" she told me, regret clear in her voice.

I glanced at the exact spot where she was when I first saw her, and placed a light kiss on top of her head. "It's okay, Alice."

"Tell me something." she lifted her head, and looked me in the eyes.

"Alice, you know that I will tell you anything!"

"When did you first realize that you loved me?"

That question caught me off guard, but I had a feeling that I should of expected it. "Since I first saw you completely soaked in that amazing blue dress," I murmured.

A smile found its way to her tear covered face, and I brought my lips to hers. This was the reason that I was hesitant to stay in Wonderland. This was the reason that I was willing to give up the only life that I know, to go to the Upper World.

For Alice.

* * *

After the tea party, we went into my room, and watched a random movie, which I'm still confused about what it was. Alice picked it, and I was too busy staring at Alice and talking to really pay attention to the movie. (I _think_ it was _Kill Bill_, volume one, but I wasn't sure. But I did hear a lot of clashing swords.)

"Hey, Alice?"

"What is it, Dave?" she asked, as she rolled her eyes, and turned off the TV.

"When we get back to the Upper World, can you teach me karate?"

"Sure, but I don't think you'll need karate; you already defend yourself pretty well!" she gave a slight nod.

"I know, but I think it'll be fun!" I told her, as I put my arm around her waist.

"Okay, whatever." she shrugged. "Hatter, can I ask you something that has to do with the names here?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why do half of the Wonderlanders have real names, but the others go by what they are?" she inquired.

"Well, some people have a repetition to keep, so they don't like people knowing their real names. Others don't like to be called what they are, sometimes because they're not proud of who they are. Like Jack. He doesn't like being the king, so he doesn't go by that," I informed her.

"Ah, okay." she bit her lower lip, and seemed to be in deep thought.

After a few seconds, I sighed. "Okay, tell me what you're thinking about!"

"If-now this is a _huge_ if-_if_ I decide to stay here with you, in Wonderland, what will I be known as?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of her staying in Wonderland with me, but tried to hide it the best I could. "Well, since you helped save this place, everyone would probably know you as Alice. But after a few Upper World years, you might be known as something else. If we're married by then, you might be known as The Mad Hatter's wife."

"Or Mrs. Mad Hatter?"

"Probably just Mrs. Hatter, but yeah, you get the point." I nodded, still trying to hide a smile.

She continued to chew on her lower lip, as she thoughtfully rubbed the engagement ring on her finger.

"Alice may I ask you a very serious question?"

"Of course, David!" she nodded, giving me a quizzing look.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I inquired, and she burst into laughter. I just gave her a confused look, as she continued to laugh.

When she caught her breath, I asked, "What's so funny?"

"That's The Mad Hatter from the book's famous line!" she told me, sounding a little out of breath.

"I know _that,_ but what I don't know is the answer!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're…_serious?_" she asked, and I nodded.

"Um…" she bit her lower lip again, and seemed to be in deep thought once more for a few seconds, then snapped her fingers. "Edger Allan Poe wrote on both!"

"Who?"

"He's a poet in the Upper World," she explained.

"Ah, okay."

After a few more minutes of silence, I asked, "Alice, do you remember when you told me that I needed to get a good job? A job other than working at a tea shop and being a hatter?"

"Yeah." she gave a slight nod.

"Well, I thought of something else that I technically have experience in," I told her, and she motioned for me to continue. I drew in a deep breath. "Bartending."

"Bartending?"

"Yep."

"But you got your experience from selling Oyster teas!" she reminded me, and I gave a slight nod. "I know."

She stared at me for a few seconds, then rested her head on my shoulders. "Well, it pays more than selling tea…"

I kissed the top of her head, glad that she actually didn't put up much of a fight.

"Alice, why did you drink both lust _and_ desire in one drink?"

"I don't remember ever feeling those two, so I wanted to see what would happen," she told me, as she glanced up at my face.

"Never?" I asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Never." she shook her head.

I looked her over, then gently tilted her chin up, looking her in the eyes. I searched her face, and saw that she was being honest. I pulled her into a passionate kiss, and her eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't pull away. After a few seconds of shock, she took off my hat, and placed it on the nightstand, before tangling my hair between her fingers.

I pulled away, a little out of breath, and asked, "What about now?"

"Not really." she shook her head, also sounding a little breathless.

I kissed her again, and slowly pushed her downwards, with her head on the pillow. I pinned her down, and broke away again. "Now?"

A slight smile played across her lips, as she shook her head. "No."

"Now you're just lying!" I accused, as I chuckled under my breath, before kissing her again.


	5. Dodo

**A/N: Okay this is the fifth chapter. I'm trying to post a new chapter every day, but with school starting soon, I might not be able to. Once school starts, I'll try to post a chapter at least once a week, okay? **

**Anyway, I don't own anything, as usual.**

**

* * *

**

David/Hatter

5

Dodo

A scream of surprise broke through my dreams, and my eyes flashed open. The first thing that I saw was the end of a gun facing me.

"What the…?" my voice trailed off, as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hello, Hatter," an all-too-familiar male voice greeted.

No, it couldn't be. I killed him! _Twice!_

I glanced over the gun, and next to another familiar male, I saw a too-recognizable young man. He was a little older than me, and a little taller. He had pitch black hair that was messed up, and sticking up in random places. He had a crazed, yet pleased glint in his blue eyes, as he stared at me. He wore a black suit, dress pants, and black shoes.

"Mad March, haven't I killed you enough _yet?_" I asked irritably. Then I turned my attention to the mad holding the revolver. "Dodo, why are you with Mad March? Weren't you part of the Resistance?"

"They gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, and I'm allowed to capture _you _and this little bitch next to you!" he growled, as a smile played across his lips.

"Alice is _not_ a bitch, you bastard!" I growled, and I could hear my British accent getting a little worse as anger swelled inside of me.

"_That's_ Mad March?" Alice exclaimed, staring at the other man. He nodded. "Nice to see you again, doll face!"

"Now you leave her alone, you bloody rapist!" I seethed, as I glared fiercely at him.

"Rapist?" Alice asked, as she pulled the comforter up to cover her upper chest.

"I'll explain later," I muttered, as I continued to look murderously at Mad March.

"You two are coming with us!" Dodo informed me.

"Who's going to force us?" Alice asked, narrowing her steely blue eyes.

Dodo stepped aside, showing a full house of cards standing in the office part of the tea shop.

"The Queen of Hearts is back, isn't she?" Alice asked, as she continued to clutch the blanket close to herself.

"Yes, she is. Now both of you have to come with us!" Dodo nodded, then pointed out the door.

I glanced at Alice, then asked, "Could you please leave the room?"

"Why?" Dodo asked, obviously confused.

I simply just lowered the blanket, revealing my bare chest, and glanced at Alice.

"Oh…" he looked a little embarrassed, as he took a step back.

"Or how about this, send Marchie outside, shut the door, and turn around!" I suggested.

"Um…alright. Mad March, go!" Dodo nodded at the door, and the assassin left. Then he closed the door, and didn't face us.

We both gathered our clothes, and Alice flashed me a smile, before she kicked Dodo in the back. The door flew open, and the suits swarmed inside.

Alice and I held up our hands in surrender, but I could see that Alice was still smiling. She didn't want to kill him, or attack him so that we could run. She just wanted to get revenge on him, probably for shooting me.

They dragged us through the backdoor, and into a scarab. Mad March threw us in the back, then a Ten of Clubs began to tie us up.

Mad March checked the clock. "Dammit! We're running late!"

"For a very important date!" I chimed in.

Mad March landed a sharp kick to my ribs, but lucky for me, he was no longer mechanic. "Shut _up!_ You Mad Hatter!" he growled at me, sounding irritated.

"Perhaps there are crumbs in the butter," I muttered, glancing up at him, as he kicked me in the ribs again.

"Hatter!" Alice gasped, before March covered her mouth. "Quite, doll face, or your boyfriend gets it!"

"Where have the Oysters gone?" I randomly cried, and Alice just shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Mad March drew out his knife, and held it to my throat. "Now, Hatta, if you don't shut the fucking hell up right now, or at the very least, _stop quoting the goddamned book, _I'm going to cut your neck!"

"_Whatever _you say, Marchie!" I told him, smiling as another wave of insanity washed over me.

When Mad March when back to the front of the scarab, Alice reminded me, "The first one wasn't your line."

"I know, but the Queen had beheaded Agent White, so I decided that I would take it," I told her, shrugging as I smiled.

"Are you having a mad moment?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thinks so…" I admitted.

"Ten of Clubs, but them in one of those storage boxes!" Mad March demanded.

"Yes, sir!" he quickly nodded, then went away to go get a crate.

* * *

Once Alice and I were moved into the crate, we could feel the scarab take off.

"Hey, David, could you help me here?" Alice asked, as she continued to struggle with the ropes that were tied around her wrists. I nodded, and she turned so that our backs were facing each other. I untied the ropes on her easily because they were badly knotted and also rushed, then Alice completely untied me before she took off the ropes around her ankles. She started to search her hair for something, then pulled out a hairpin.

"Do you always have one of those?" I asked, as Alice started to try to unhook the crate with the pin.

"Yep! They're fore moments like this," she informed me, as I heard a faint click of metal touching. She smiled, as she pushed the hairpin in the same direction.

Suddenly, the bottom of crate fell open, and Alice and I fell downwards, towards the lake.

* * *

I lurched forward, and instead of water, air surrounded me along with solid ground. I smiled, as I got to my feet. I helped Alice up, before turning to see where we were.

"This looks like Charlie's forest," Alice commented, and I nodded. "We have to find him, get the horse, go back to the castle, and leave Wonderland," I told her.

"What? Why?" she demanded, as she gave me a shocked look.

"Because if the Queen of Hearts is back, then they'll want to kill ya! I promised that I would keep you safe, and I'm keeping that promise!"

"But-" she started, but I silenced her by placing a finger over her mouth. "Alice, can we argue about this when we get back to the Upper World?"

Her steely blue eyes searched my face, and she sighed. "Fine…"

I pecked her on her forehead, before I turned to the forest. "Come on. If we don't hurry up, they'll realize that we escaped, and find us standing on this beach."

"Alright…" her voice trailed off, but she put on an obviously false smile. "Let's get home, Hatter."

* * *

Once we were rather deep in the forest, we settled down against a tree to rest for the night. I held Alice in my arms, resting my chin on her shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Alice asked, "Hatter, why did you start quoting the book?"

"I was trying to make it so that no one was panicking," I admitted, staring at the trees in front of us.

She stared at me for a few seconds, then sighed. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I rather it if you were too busy laughing your ass off because my last words were 'Where have all the Oysters gone?' then you crying because they were something like, 'I love you.'" I informed her, as I finally looked her in the eyes.

"_I _would rather be crying when you die than for me to be laughing my ass off!" she told me, narrowing her eyes.

I shrugged, deciding to change the conversation. "Do you know that the Mad Hatter before me actually said things like that?"

"Really? There was another Mad Hatter?" she asked, slightly tilting her head.

"Yeah. Actually, Lewis Carroll did come to Wonderland once. But you see, he _completely_ over-exaggerated things! He met the Mad Hatter before me, and made him sound like a complete dunce in his book," I informed her.

"How did he know about Alice?" she asked. "I mean, the one before me."

"That Alice was prophesied for sometime, and we Mad Hatters occasionally have visions, so he knew what her personality was going to be."

"…You have _visions?_" she exclaimed after a few seconds. I gave a slight nod. "Rarely, but yes."

She stared at me for a few seconds, then asked, "Is the other Hatter still alive?"

"Yes, and I am really the only one that doesn't introduced themselves as _Mad_ Hatter," I told her.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because I am sadly the most sane of them. And I don't want people to think I'm completely out of my mind when they first meet me! I want them to get to know me, and _then_ find out that I'm insane!" I told her, chuckling.

Alice also laughed quietly, as she took my hat, and placed it on her own head. "Cute," she muttered.

I froze for a few moments, then slowly turned to face her. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Yeah, why?" she gave a slight nod, as a confused look came to her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you," I murmured in her ear, as I kissed her cheek.

"Why?"

"Because the last girl that called me cute was found with her head knocked off, and her body stuck in a wall," I told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" she quietly exclaimed, as she whirled her head around to face me. When I saw the shocked look on her face, I couldn't help but roar with laughter.

"…David…?" she gave me a confused look at my sudden mood swing.

"I'm sorry, but the expression on your face was priceless!" I informed her, still slightly laughing.

"But you punched a girl through the wall!"

"I was joking!" I informed her. I could see the relief that was obvious on her face, but she punched my arm.

After a few minutes of silence, I was sure that she had fallen asleep. I sighed, and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"Can I ever meet the last Mad Hatter?" she asked suddenly.

"Alice, I'm not sure if it will be a good idea for us to return to Wonderland after we leave again," I told her.

"What? Not even for a visit?" she asked, sounding disbelieving.

"If the Queen of Hearts is back, then she will want both of us dead. I can't loose you, Alice!" I informed her.

"Oh…okay," she muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dave. I'm really am fine with it!"

I looked up at the sky, and sighed. "It's late. We should get some sleep so that we will be able to leave Wonderland by nightfall tomorrow."

"Okay, but one last question," she told me.

"And what would that be?" I inquired, as I looked her in the eyes.

"I'm an Oyster, I get that. But what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a Wonderlander," I told her. "But since I from Wonderland, I'm also Wonderlanian."

"_Wonderlanian?"_ she covered her mouth, but a snicker escaped between her fingers.

"Like people from Canada are Canadian."

"I get it," she told me, still sounding amused.

Then I randomly asked, "Did you know that Wonderland was originally called Underland?"

"Really? Why did they change it?" she seemed slightly confused by the sudden question, but I could tell that by now, she was getting used to all of the strange things that I did.

"Because the Alice before you called it Wonderland, and we decided to change it for her," I explained.

"Ah, okay." she gave a slight nod, then nestled her head against my arm. "Good night, David."

"Good night, Alice," I murmured into her ear, smiling as I did so.

* * *

**A/N: Yep...Hatter is the Wonderland version of Canadian. I meant no offence to anyone from Canada! Just that when I put Wonderlanian, I thought of Canadian. **

**You guys know the drill: Please review!**


	6. Jack's Fury

**A/N: As I write this author's note, I'm sitting in front of my computer, wearing my Turkish school uniform, (I'm not Turkish, but most of my teachers are,) and eating hot Maruchan while it burns my tongue and throat on the way down. Why? Because I'm about to go to my school for the Orientation and getting my picture taken for my student ID. **

**Okay, I'm not sure why I put that there, but _any-way,_ I don't own anything. (Sadly, this includes Hatter...) I would be upset if I wasn't too busy trying not to burn my tongue off with Maruchan.**

* * *

David/Hatter

6

Jack's Fury

I woke up to someone exclaiming, "Alice of Legend and her vassal! What might you two be doing here?"

No… the first thing I hear in the morning should never, _ever_ be him! There was only one person that called me her vassal.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, and sure enough, Charlie was in front of us, on top of his horse.

"Morning, Charlie." Alice gave a sleepy wave, before she buried her face in my arm.

"We need the horse back, Charles," I told him, as I gently nudged Alice's forehead with my nose. She lifted her head, and I snatched my hat off of her head, placing it on my own. I helped her to her feet, then turned my attention back to Charlie.

"Why? Leaving so soon?" he gave Alice a puzzled look, ignoring me once again.

"The Queen of Hearts is back, Charlie. And so is Mad March," she told him. I saw panic flash across his blue eyes, but he nodded. "I understand. So you want to leave this world to go back to your safe world. Got it."

"Sorry, Charlie, but it wouldn't be a good thing if Alice was to die here in Wonderland, and her mother to never know where her only daughter is!" I told him.

"I understand, Harbinger." Charlie sighed, then got off of the horse. "Just take this one."

"Thanks, Charlie!" Alice told him, as she gave him a quick hug before hoping onto the horse.

I patted the White Knight on the back, before I got on behind Alice.

After a few seconds looking around, Alice turned her head to Charlie. "Which way is the palace?"

"The hearts palace is that way," Charlie muttered, as he pointed behind us.

"Thanks, Charlie!" Alice smiled, before she turned the horse around, and ran off as quickly as we could.

"Good-bye, Alice from Legend and her v-fiancé!" he called after us, and I couldn't help but smirk in spite of myself.

* * *

By the time we got to the palace a few hours later, we hadn't spoken a word. We jumped off the horse, and were greeted by a man in a black suit came rushing outside. "Alice of Legend! Mad Hatter! It's so good to see you two!" he told us, sounding a little out of breath.

"We need to go back to the Upper World immediately," I told him.

"I'm sure you can spare another night."

Both Alice and I looked over the suit's shoulder, and saw King Jackass himself standing in the doorway.

"Jack, we-" Alice started, but Jack interrupted her, "It's getting late. Just one night, and maybe breakfast in the morning."

The suit stepped aside, and we took the hint to walk over to him. Alice looked up at me, and I sighed. "One night. But then we're leaving."

"Deal." Jack gave a slight nod, and a smile found its way to his lips.

* * *

Alice's PoV (**A/N: I'm not sure why this simple, PoV didn't come to me before!)**

"I'm going to go get something to eat, if you'll like to join me," I told David, who was laying face down on the bed. We were given a room for us to share, and I had to admit it was rather nice. A large, comfortable bed; luxurious curtains that covered the windows at the moment; and pretty much anything you would imagine in the bedroom in a palace.

"I think I'll wait 'til his royal cad goes to bed, thank you," he told me, his English accent muffled in the pillows.

I sighed, and leaned against the door. "Hatter…"

"I'm fine, Alice. Don' worry," he sat up, flashing me a grin. But I could tell by how his accent was slightly thicker that there was something wrong.

"Please stop lying to me, Dave!"

"There's nothin' wrong, Alice! Please, don' worry 'bout me!" he rolled his brown eyes.

I sighed in defeat, as I opened the door, and walked out. After I walked down a few hallways, it came to me that I had no clue where I was going. Well, I wanted to be in the kitchen, but I couldn't find the way.

"Lost?"

I spun around, and saw Jack standing under one of the hallway lights. I sighed in relief, glad that I actually knew the person…sort of.

"Yeah, I am." I gave a slight nod, as I leaned against the railing.

"Where're you trying to go?" he asked, as he smiled at me.

"The kitchen. I haven't eaten all day!" I informed him, and right on cue, my stomach growled.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. I'm sure you can wait about half an hour, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Then he noticed the light reflecting off my ring, and he rushed to my side. He snatched up my hand, and examined the engagement ring.

After a few seconds, he grabbed my shoulders, and gave me a violent shake. "Alice, are you insane?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked, startled because he has never physically done anything to me unless it was during practice at the dojo.

He shook me again, giving me a look as if I was completely crazy. "Are you getting married to the _Mad Hatter?"_

"Yes, why?" I gave a slight nod, giving him a confused look. Adrenaline made my blood pound in my veins, as I waited for him to try to attack me. And if he did, I would be ready to flip the new king over the balcony.

"Alice, I knew you could be clueless about some things, but this is completely idiotic!" he practically yelled at me.

"Oi!"

Jack and I turned our heads around to see Hatter leaning casually against the railing, but his face was twisted with rage. "Would ya leave 'er alone?"

"You!" Jack released me, and glared fiercely at Hatter. "You know very well what normally happens to the wife of a Mad Hatter!"

"What…?" I looked from Jack, to David, who were both looking furious, while I was left confused.

"Look 'ere, _King,_ I don' need yah yellin' at us for bein' engaged!" David growled, his accent getting thicker and thicker by every word.

"Does she even know what happened to the last wives of the Mad Hatters before you?" he asked, still glaring at him.

"No…" David shook his head, sorrow coloring his voice now. "It didn't cross my mind to tell her."

Jack looked from my confused face, to Hatter's depressed one, and sighed. He turned me to, and slightly shook his head. "I'm getting tired of saving you, Alice. Do you realize that?"

"_Saving_ me? It was David that kept me from being shot by _your _men! It was David that killed the Walrus when he held a gun at me! It should be _David_ that should be tired of saving me!" I yelled at him. I just received a confused look from him. "Who's David?"

I slapped my forehead, and Hatter chuckled. Jack just gave both of us a confused look. "Who's David?" he repeated.

Hatter raised his hand. "That'll be me."

"You really _are_ turning into an Oyster!" Jack exclaimed, surprising me because he actually used the term Oyster.

"No, duh!" Hatter rolled his eyes, as he pushed up his sleeves, showing his mark of an Oyster.

"You didn't have to be rude about it…" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Now, if you don't mind, Alice and I will be going!" Hatter told him, before he took my hand, and led me away.

We went straight to our room, closed the door behind us, and fell onto the bed, laughing for some strange reason.

When we caught our breath, I turned to Hatter. "What did he mean by that?"

He turned his worried brown eyes at me, and sighed. "The wives of the past Mad Hatters have a tenancy to go insane. Literally."

"What?" I asked, and he gave an apologetic smile. "They turn insane. More insane than The Mad Hatters themselves."

"Well, since your apparently the most sane Mad Hatter, and since we're not going to live in Wonderland, I'm pretty sure that's not a problem!" I told him, and he shook his head. "Even the ones that lived in the Upper World became insane."

"Is there anything else?" I asked, and he gave a slight nod.

"Well, what is it?" I gestured for him to continue, and he bit his lower lip. "Well, if they don't go insane, and get pregnant…" his voice trailed off, as he shook his head.

"David, what happens if they get pregnant?" I inquired, searching his face for an answer.

"They die during child birth."

"O-kay…we'll use condoms!" I told him, and he smirked. But then his smile faded. "But we didn't a few days ago."

"Abortion," I told him simply, and he shook his head. "Alice, I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

"Neither am I, but we have to keep our options open, I guess." I shrugged, trying to give him a reinsuring smile. He returned the smile, and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Alice," he breathed, "I love you. But that doesn't mean that you _have_ to be my wife! We can cut this entire thing off if you want to!"

"David, what if I don't want to?" I asked, staring into his eyes, completely mesmerized.

"It's your choice, but don't say I didn't warn you when you're put into a mental hospital!" he told me, and I could hear the amusement and sarcasm in his voice.

"I think they'll put you in there, first, _Mad_ Hatter!" I informed him.

"True." he nodded in agreement, and a smile broke across my lips. Then a question suddenly popped out of his mouth, "Will you move in with me?"

Once the words were out of his mouth, he seemed confused on where they came from, but I simply laughed, and gently kissed his nose. "Of course, David!"

He gave me a full fledge grin, showing his teeth. Then I blurted, "You have large teeth."

He raised an eyebrow, as he self-consciously put a finger to his front teeth. He slightly frowned, looking at the ground.

Even though I wasn't the type of girl who apologized for things she did wrong, I found myself telling him, "I'm sorry."

"'S okay." he shrugged, smiling again.

There was a knock on the door, and we both turned our heads as a suit walked in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I was instructed to come in here, and tell you two that dinner is ready."

"Okay." Hatter got to his feet, took my hand, and led me towards the door. Since we didn't know the way, we followed the suit to the dinning room.

As we walked there, I noticed something familiar with the suit. After a while, I asked, "Weren't you Number Ten when the Queen was in charge?"

He turned his head to face us, and gave me a slight smile. "Yes, I was. I apologize for the trouble I caused then. Helping Mad March try to kill you and all."

"No worries," I reinsured him, giving him a slight smile. I kind of liked how he was really calm about how he tried to kill us and all, even though he was apologetic at the same time.

"So you two are engaged?" he asked, looking from Hatter and I. We nodded in harmony, and David put his arm around my waist. "Yep."

He turned around, now walking backwards, and gave us a smile. "Well, then allow me to be the first one to congratulate you two!"

"Thank you. Unlike that cad of a king, you didn't try to kill one of us!" David gave a smirk, but I could see the resentment in his eyes.

* * *

The dinning room was huge, (of course,) and a feast was set on the long table. I sat down next to Hatter, with Jack and Duchess in front of us.

Duchess was completely beautiful in everyway. She had locks of slightly curly, light blond hair that fell to the middle of her upper arms. Her blue eyes were bright against her flawless skin, and she had her lips were currently cherry red. Today she wore a white and blue mini skirt and a top to match that showed cleavage, and didn't cover her stomach.

During the middle of dinner, I suddenly remember the reason why David and I were leaving Wonderland so soon. "Um, your majesty, there's something Hatter and I need to tell you." Do you know how strange it is to call your ex _majesty?_

"Alice, please, call me Jack," he told me simply, as he set his fork down and looked me in the eyes. "And what is it?"

I could tell by the hint of aggression that he was still frustrated to say the least, but I ignored it. "Both your mother and Mad March are back."

"What?" Duchess exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at me. "Mad March is _alive?_"

Hatter nodded, since he knew it would be incredibly rude to talk with his mouth full while at a palace.

"But didn't you kill him? For the second time?" she asked, looking at my fiancé. But unlike when she looked at Jack, I didn't feel jealous. (I didn't know, but I used to.) I knew that David was devoted to me, and also knew that Duchess didn't have any feelings for him.

David swallowed, and sighed. "Yep," he told her, popping the p. "But now he is actually alive. As in real head, not a cookie jar."

"That was the best cookie jar ever…" I muttered randomly, and Jack gave me a shocked, alert, and worried look.

"What? It was a real _head._ You have to admit that was a great cookie jar!" I told him, rolling my eyes.

Jack stabbed his stake, and started sawing at it while he glared murderously at Hatter. I thought about what I said, and realized that I sounded quite insane when I said it.

"It was," David agreed, nodding, as he took a drink of tea.

"You two are mad," Duchess noted, slightly shaking her head but smiling.

"As Hatters!" we told her in harmony, then burst into laughter. Jack was practically seething by this time.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Duchess asked, noticing her ex-fiancé's anger. She placed a reinsuring hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes.

"They're engaged," he growled, narrowing his eyes at Hatter as if he just killed an entire city.

"Really?" she asked, and I held up my hand that had the ring on it.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, and Jack looked at the ceiling. He pushed his plate away from him, then started to hit his head against the table.

"Look who's mad now!" Hatter stated, and I tried to hide a laugh by coughing.

Jack nosily got to his feet, and stormed off. Duchess stared after him, and sighed when he was gone. "Well…that was…_pleasant."_

"Yeah. _Brilliant,"_ David muttered sarcastically.

"Well, cheers!" I held up my glass, trying to distract them. Hatter rolled his eyes, and also held up his glass. Duchess shrugged, before doing the same.

* * *

Hatter's deep breathing next to me was the only sound in the entire room. I nestled my face deeper into his arm, waiting for sleep to overcome me, but nothing happened.

I absently traced my finger across a small scar I found on his arm, and sighed. I didn't really enjoy thinking about what Hatter must of grown up in. Fighting for his life. Being chased regularly by crazy people from both sides of the battlefield. (The Queen's men and the Resistance.) Growing up on the streets until he got the tea shop.

Then I realized that he never really told me about this family, and I wondered what could possibly have happened to them. Whenever I ask, he gets depressed, and I quickly change the subject. I had figured out that Mad March did something to a female part of his family, but that's really it.

I made a mental note to ask about that, as my eyelids started to feel heavy. I gently brushed my lips against the scar, and sighed deeply, closing my eyes.

**A/N: Okay, I have a question: If Hatter had a sister, what would her name be? Please answer and review! Thanks!**


	7. Leaving

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

David/Hatter

7

Leaving

**The back of my eyelids turned red, so I gave up sleep, and opened my eyes. I looked down, and saw Alice had fallen asleep with her lips on one of my many scars. I sighed, as I absently started to mess with a lock of her hair.**

This could possibly be my last day in the World that I was born in. I knew very well that if I stayed to long in the Upper World, I would completely loose my memories of this place. But the problem was that most of my favorite memories were from here. (Seeing Alice soaking wet, saving her life _many_ times, proposing to her, and a few nights ago just to name a few.) As I thought about it, I realized that I would end up with very few things to remember since I spent many Wonderland years in the Underland.

There was a knock on the door, braking through the silence.

"Come in."

The door opened a little, and Number Ten peeked his head inside. "I see everyone is dressed." he sighed with relief, before he walked in. "King Jack asked for you two to come for breakfast before you leave."

"Alright, as long as you don't mind leading the way again," I told him.

"It would be an honor, sir." he bowed, and I smiled. I gently nudged Alice, and her eyes fluttered open. "Yes, Dave?"

"Breakfast time," I whispered in her ear. She sat up, yawned, then stretched her arms out. "Okay…" then she noticed Number Ten, and waved. "G'morning!"

"Good morning, Alice of Legend!" he bowed again, and she rolled her eyes. I knew it annoyed her when people called her that, but now there she _was_ the Alice of Legend; just a different legend.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast!" I suggested, as I jumped to my feet. I took Alice's hand into mine, and followed Number Ten out of the room with Alice by my side.

Once again, the table was filled with food, and Duchess and Jack were already sitting down. When we sat down, one of the suits asked me what I would like to drink. "Tea, please," I told him simply, and Alice told him that she wanted the same.

"So…did you want to say anything else about the cookie jar assassin?" Duchess asked, as she leaned on her hand, looking directly at me.

"Oh, he threatened to kill me when I had one of my insane moments," I told her, shrugging as if it was completely normal. Sadly, for me, it was.

"It's more like you have _sane_ moments…" Jack muttered, glaring at the table cloth.

"I'm the _Mad_ Hatter, what do you expect?" I asked, smiling proudly.

"I really don't know," Jack admitted.

"Oh, and Dodo joined the Queen," Alice spoke up, and I nodded. "Yep. Held a gun at my face. …Again."

"_Dodo?_" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't he part of the Resistance?"

"Yep. But I think he just liked the idea of shooting me…again." I shrugged casually.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked, and Alice sighed. "Really, guys, can't you two get along for _once?"_

"_I _wouldn't mind, but I'm not sure about Prince Charming here." I nodded at Jack, who rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, if he wasn't _Mad!"_ Jack glanced accusingly at me, and I stuck out my tongue like a five-year-old.

"Jack, don't make me flip you over in front of Duchess," Alice warned.

"I wouldn't mind," Duchess informed her, and I smirked. "Neither would I."

"Hatter, I'll flip you over, too! Fiancé or not!" she informed me, and I sighed. "Fine…"

As the drinks arrived, Alice asked, "Duchess, is that your real name?"

"Actually, no, it's not. But I never really had a choice in what name I was going to take, so I just accepted Duchess," she informed her, as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"What's your real name?" Alice asked. I sighed, knowing she still didn't understand the entire concept. People who don't naturally give out their real name usually didn't tell someone their name unless they trust that person. And Duchess and Alice never really got on each other's good side. (Which is mostly because over half of the time Alice spent with her was when Duchess was Jack's fiancée.)

Duchess looked her over, and sighed. "Paige."

I since I was leaning back in my chair, I fell back against the ground, startling one of the suits that had food in his hand. He dropped it on my face, and I sighed as egg yoke ran down my nose. When it got to my lip, I licked it off, and gave a thumbs up to the apologizing suit above. "Give my complements to the chef!"

"Hatter, are you okay?" Alice asked, as she knelt down next to me. I flashed her a full fledge grin, large teeth and all. "As a butcher's dog!" I quoted, and she smiled, slightly shaking her head. "Isn't that Charlie's line?"

"Ah, details, details!" I waved it off, and she rolled her eyes. She touched my nose were the egg yoke still was, then licked her finger. "You're right. This is pretty good!"

"I-I'll get some more! Sorry again!" the suit apologized one last time, before he rushed off, holding his hands to the back of his neck. I couldn't help but smile at that. He was probably grateful that the Queen wasn't still in charge, or she would of decapitated him on the second.

"Well…I would go change clothes, but seeing that I didn't bring any, and that I have no clue where in this palace my room is, I guess I get to stick with the eggs." I shrugged, as I got to my feet. Alice smiled impishly, as she tousled my hair, with the yoke still in it.

"Alice, yoke isn't hair gel," I informed her, and she shrugged.

"You can borrow a some clothes, and wait while your clothes are cleaning," Duchess suggested.

I opened my mouth to say no thanks, but Alice answered for me, "Sure, Paige!"

"Come with me," Number Ten told me, and I sighed before I followed him out.

When I went back to the dinning room, I was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants. But I also taken a shower so that I didn't have egg yoke/hair gel in my hair.

"So…you're going to leave after your clothes are clean?" Jack asked, forcing himself to look at me. I gave a slight nod. "Apparently."

"Well…this is going to be fun day…" Alice muttered sarcastically.

"Absolutely _brilliant!_" I agreed, just as sarcastic.

"Uptown Girl by Westlife," I said, and the song started to play on the radio. Alice rolled her eyes, as she recognized the lyrics to the song. I started to hum the words without really realizing that I was, since I knew the song by heart now.

Once I found the song in the Upper World, I had declared it as my theme song. Alice found it amusing at first, and she still does a little, but I play it whenever I can, so I think she's starting to get annoyed by it.

"Hey, David. Can you maybe find a _different _song?" she asked, as she theatrically covered her ears with her hands.

"Sure." I shrugged, then said over the music, "Poison by All American Rejects!"

I sat down next to her on the bed, and when the song started, I started to sing the lyrics. She stared at me, looking surprised. I simply gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know you could sing!" she stated, and I shrugged. "I'm not _that_ good."

"David, you're bloody brilliant!" she informed me.

"I thought I was the one from Yorkshire."

"No, you're from Wonderland!"

"Touché." I granted her that.

"Isn't that French?" she asked. I shrugged. "How should I know? I'm Wonderlandian!"

She snickered, and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please be quiet, you little New Yorker!"

"I'm not little! I'm fun-sized!" she defended herself, crossing her arms. I chuckled, before singing the lyrics to her again.

Duchess

"Jack, please, calm down!" I begged, as I watch him pace back and forth. He ignored me, and continued to rant on about Hatter and Alice.

"I can't _believe_ he doesn't care enough to let her keep her sanity!" he loudly stated, as he stopped, and glared at the nearest person, who happened to be me.

"Jack, he _does_ care about her, and you know it!" I told him.

"He doesn't care if she lives or not! Or if she gets locked up in a place full of mental people!"

"They don't care! If she gets locked up, then he would go crazy, which would result in him getting locked up! All they want to be is together!" I informed him.

"I know, b-" he started, but I interrupted him, "And he didn't lie to her about who she was! He didn't lie to her about being _engaged!_ He truly loves her, Jack!" I shouted, getting frustrated because he wasn't listening.

He stared at me, probably surprised that I had raised my voice at _him._ Or maybe he was surprised by the slight hint of pain when I said engaged.

I took this chance to ask, "And did you really love her?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds, then shook his head. "No."

"Have you ever loved _anyone?"_ I demanded.

He was quiet for a while, looking thoughtful. After a few seconds that stretched on, he gave a slight nod. "I…I think so."

This surprised me, and as I looked over his expression, I knew that he was telling the truth. "Who?"

The answer was simple. One word. One name. "You."

David/Hatter

As the song "Tea Party" by Kerli, Alice rested her head on my chest. We were laying down on the large bed, just listening to random song, most of which came from the Alice in Wonderland soundtrack. She was amused by the song choices, especially the last one.

"It's like the slutty, female version of you!" she informed me, and I chuckled under my breath. "I think that's the point, Alice."

"I know, but I just can't see you as a slut!" she smiled as she gently kissed my mouth. I just stared at her, not saying anything.

She looked over my expression, then narrowed her eyes. "You weren't, were you?"

"Um…how about another song!" I suggested, as I jumped to my feet. "Alice by Avril Lavigne!" I told the radio, and the song started playing. Alice got to her feet, walked over to me, and looked me in the eyes. "Hatter, were you?"

I didn't say anything, so she grabbed my arm, and flipped me over onto the bed.

"Now, please tell me before I throw you to the ground!" she told me as she pinned me down. I looked up at her, and sighed. "I was for a while. Before my sister died." I quickly cupped my hand over my mouth, wishing I didn't say the last part.

She stared down at me, sympathy clear in her eyes. She got off of me, then laid down, with her head on my chest. "You never mentioned anything about your family before."

"I know." I gave a slight nod, forcing myself to pay close attention to the song lyrics so that I wouldn't think about my sister.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that I had…a tough life."

"David, explain."

I just stared at the ceiling, refusing to speak.

"Dave, please tell me!" she searched my face, seeking an answer. I sighed, and looked down at her. "Alice, do I _have_ to?"

She nodded. "We're engaged; we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other!"

I opened my mouth, but the door opened, and Number Ten walked in, holding my clothes which were folded.

"What _is_ it?" Alice asked, as she turned her head to glare at him. He took half a step back, and I forced a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, turning back to face me as Number Ten was stuttering apologizes.

"Well, I know your not pregnant!" I told her, smirking while relief flooded me.

"Why do you say that?" she inquired, giving me a confused look.

"Mood swing," I told her simply, and a faint blush lit up her cheeks. I smiled, and looked over her shoulder at the suit. "Thanks! You can just set them anywhere!"

"O-okay, sir!" he nodded, quickly putting them on a table before rushing out, closing the door behind him.

"Alice, could you leave the room?" I asked, and she raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing I haven't seen before!" she informed me.

"Yeah, but that was in the dark."

"Are you being self-conscious?" she asked, sounding amused.

"A little. Could you at least turn around?" I admitted.

"Fine."

"Where is his Royal Ass anyway?" I asked, as I impatiently tapped my foot against the tiled ground. Number Ten shrugged.

"I'm right here, Hatter!"

I turned around, and saw Jack and Duchess walking towards us, hand in hand. Alice smiled, and leaned against my shoulder, slipping her hand into mine. Jack noticed, but only smiled.

_Smiled?_

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I looked him over. He laughed, then nodded. "Couldn't be better!"

Duchess reached into Jack's pocket, and my eyes widened. Was she seriously going to do _that_ in public? I knew she was probably a little slutty, but I didn't think it'll be like _that_!

She pulled out a small box, and handed it to me. She smiled, then glanced at Jack. "Consider these as early wedding presents."

I looked from her and Jack, then to the box, and shrugged. I opened it, and saw two rings in them, both with identical stones on them. As I looked at the stones, I quickly noticed something familiar about them…

Alice gasped, and looked from the rings to them. "I thought there was only one!"

"We recently found a way to make more, and we couldn't think of two other people that should take every chance to visit us!" Duchess informed us, smiling.

"Why did they have to be rings?" Alice muttered, as she glanced at her engagement ring.

"It was that or necklaces," Jack informed her, as he put his arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Can he wear the ring and I get a necklace?" she asked, and Jack chuckled. "Of course!"

I handed him one of the rings, and he took it without hesitation.

"Thanks, Jack," I told him, forcing myself to be polite.

"You're welcome. And visit anytime. Both of you."

"We might," Alice told him, as she smiled up at me. We walked over to the Looking Glass, and as we were about to walk through, Jack requested, "Hey, Hatter, could you say "hi" to Carol for me?"

"Will do." I gave a slight nod, before I smirked, and pushed Alice through the Looking Glass. Again.

* * *

**A/N: In the mini-series, Alice fell through the Looking Glass, although they didn't have the ring. I guess people can go to Wonderland from the Upperworld, be need the Ring of Wonderland in order to leave. But just in case, I gave them their own rings for future needs. Don't worry, they'll get back to Wonderland in Part 3. But first, Part 2. **


	8. Carol's Confessions

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Part 2 (Upper World)

David/Hatter

1

Carol's Confessions

I held Alice's weight with my right arm, as I managed to open the door a crack with the other. I put her weight in both arms, then bumped the door open.

"David, put me _down!"_ Alice laughed, as I walked into her house backwards.

"I see you two are home."

I turned around suspiciously to see Carol sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

Carol had brown hair that covered her ears, and went neatly down her neck. Her steely blue eyes looked us over, and she sighed. She barely looked anything like Alice, but did seem to be as headstrong. When I first saw her, I noticed something familiar about her, but I figured it was because she was Alice's mother.

"Hiya, Mom!" Alice smiled, as she waved.

"Welcome home, Alice. And hello to you, Hatter." she nodded at me, and smiled.

"Why did you call me Hatter?" I asked, trying to sound innocent as I closed the door with my foot.

"'Would yah like a cup of tea?'" she asked in her best impersonation of an English accent, as she held up her glass.

"I've no idea what you're talkin' about," I told her, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Hatter, I met you when I was nine, okay? I _remember_ you!" she reminded me.

I blinked a few times, then realized why she was. "_Carly?" _

"I stopped going by that when I turned sixteen," she informed me with a smile. I sat down across from her and put a very confused looking Alice next to me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, as she looked from me to her mother.

"Alice, your great, great grandmother was the Alice of the original Legend," I informed her, as I finally looked her in the eyes.

"_What?"_ she exclaimed, looking from her mother to me.

"I first met Hatter when I was six," Carol told her, and Alice's lower jaw fell open, so she quickly closed it.

"How is it that you look exactly the same?" Carol asked, ignoring her daughter's confused look.

"Oh, the years that us Wonderlanders actually age is roughly about two hundred of your years, maybe more," I admitted, and Alice punched my arm. "You lied to me!"

"When?" I asked, as I rubbed my arm.

"You said you were only over a hundred!" she reminded me, and I gave a nervous laugh. "I'm about five thousand. That's over a hundred!"

"Five _thousand?"_ Alice echoed, and I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me _before_ you asked me to marry you?" she asked, holding up her hand. Carol stared at the ring as I answered, "Because you would of killed me!"

"Touché," she agreed with a slight nod.

"You're marrying The Mad Hatter?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice nodded, flashing her a smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, you do have Wonderlandian blood in you, so I can't really say anything about mixing with your own species. At least with someone who is an _Oyster,_ as they call us." Carol glanced accusingly at me.

"Wait, I have Wonderlandian blood in me? What are you talking about?" Alice asked, giving her mother another confused look.

"Your father was the Carpenter," Carol admitted.

"Wait, he was the Carpenter _before_ he was kidnapped?" Alice asked, sounding shocked. Her mother nodded. "Yes. He saved me from being beheaded by the Queen under an agreement that he would be there forever. I eventually managed to rescue him," Carol informed her.

"Let me guess: then he was taken back to Wonderland?" I asked, and Carol nodded. "But he almost completely forgot about Wonderland by that time. To tell the truth, I was a little surprised when he started asking if Wonderland was real or not."

I swallowed, as I nervously rubbed the spot where my Oyster mark used to be.

"Any-ways, you two are getting married?" Carol asked, as she drank some of her coffee.

"Yeah, we are." Alice nodded, as she put her hand on my knee. I just smiled, still feeling a little awkward because I had completely forgotten about knowing Carol before.

"Are you sure you two aren't rushing things?" she asked, as she looked directly at me.

"We're positive, Mom!" Alice told her, sounding certain of her choice.

Carol looked me over, then after a few seconds, she narrowed her eyes at Alice. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" Alice violently shook his head, as I started to wonder about the correlation. What did being pregnant have to do with rushing marriage? Things were so different here than they were in Wonderland…much more _confusing!_

Carol sighed with relief. "Good. Now I don't have to kill Hatter!"

"It's strange having you call me Hatter again," I admitted. She shrugged. "Eh, get used to it, _David._"

"Actually, my given name _is_ David," I informed her, and she gaped at me. "Really? You have a real name?"

"I might be from Wonderland, but I _do_ have a real name!" I crossed my arms, and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I was introduced to you as Hatter. Blame my mom, not me!" she held her hands up in surrender. (Why were women always willing to up their arms up for me? I just don't get it…)

"What if I don't wanna blame your mum?" I asked, trying to sound challenging, but failing. I couldn't for two reasons: one, Carol was Alice's-my _fiancée's-_ mother, so I had to polite. Two, when Carol was younger, she was almost like a niece to me. There was the need to protect her, but she still wasn't like a daughter.

"Too bad!" Carol stuck out her tongue, and Alice raised an eyebrow. "Mom…?"

"Sorry, Alice, but I'm used to being childish around him." Caroled jerked her head in my direction, and I held my head up with pride.

"O…kay?" Alice looked confused, but she shrugged it off.

"Well…what do you two want for dinner?" I asked, as I got to my feet.

"Hatter, you're _not_ cooking!" Carol informed me, as she also stood up. I crossed my arms, ready to fight her if she was going to be stubborn. (I see where Alice gets her stubbornness from…)

"And why not?" I asked, looking her evenly in the eyes. Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"Because in this world, I'm technically older than you, and since you're marrying my daughter, I'm going to be a good hostess!" she informed me.

"No, in this world I'm older than you. By over five _thousand_ years!" I corrected. "But fine!" I plopped myself back down in the chair next to Alice, crossing my arms.

"I'll make some tea…" Carol walked over to the kitchen, and took out a few tea bags.

Alice's PoV

* * *

Once Hatter got his cup of tea, I led him into my room. Carol simply rolled her eyes, and started to make dinner. I took his tea away from him, and he pouted. "Hey!"

I laughed, and set the tea on my desk before I easily threw Hatter onto my bed. He looked confused, as I locked the door.

"What are you doing…?" he asked, his voice trailing off as I pinned him down. "Nothing much, you?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Nothin," he told me, as I pulled him into a kiss.

I slipped my hand under his shirt, and he froze. "Alice…" he whispered between our lips.

"Hmm?"

"Could you stop?"

I pulled away, giving him a confused look. "Why?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't want to in the light…" his voice trailed off, as he instinctively touched a small scar on his arm.

"Why not?" I asked, getting even more confused.

"Well…" he sighed, then drew in a deep breath. "Do you remember when I was being tortured by Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum?"

"I wasn't there, but you told me about it." I gave a slight nod.

"Well…they used a cattle prod…a lot…"

"David, show me," I instructed. He sighed, before he slipped off his shirt. My eyes automatically noticed that he was defiantly very muscular, but I forced myself to ignore that when I saw many pale marks stretched across his sides. "What did they _do_ to you, Dave?" I exclaimed, quickly looking at his face.

"Um…cattle prods…knives…more cattle prods…more electricity _from_ the cattle prods…oh, then Mad March tried to kill me but I punched his face in." he shrugged like it was nothing.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" I inquired, searching his face for a reaction. He looked at the ceiling, not meeting my gaze. "I wasn't sure how you would react," he admitted.

"Did you think that I would see the scars, be disgusted, then leave?" I asked, and he gave a slight nod. I surprised him by laughing.

He looked up at me , giving me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"You really don't know me, do you?" I asked, as I caught my breath.

"I guess not."

"Hatter, I love you for you. I don't care what you look like!" then I smirked, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Your looks are just a bonus."

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, and pecked his nose. "No, adorable."

He gave me a dimpled smile, and I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Carol's voice told us, "Come on, you two! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

"I'm still not sure what the hell meatloaf _is_, but it was still bloody brilliant, Carol!" Hatter told her, as he picked up my cleared plate, and placed it on top of his own. He got to his feet, and held out his hand towards Carol. She handed him her plate, and he walked over to the sink.

I watched after, him, and sighed. Carol rolled her eyes, as she crossed her legs. "So, who is moving in with who?"

"I'm probably going to move in with him," I told her.

David was given Jack's loft when he came to this world, which meant he lived alone. I've been there a few times for both Hatter and Jack, and I knew that it was a pretty nice place, and defiantly large enough for two people to live in. And if we stayed here, we would be living with my mother.

"Okay." she shrugged, accepting this easily as David turned on the sink. He cleaned the plates before coming back to the table, and sitting down. Carol gave him a confused look. "Why did you just do that?"

He hung his head as he spoke, "You see, when I ran the tea shop, it was actually Dormie's and Mad March's job to take turns cleaning up, since they were my assistants. I would take my turn once a week, but that's not how it normally turned out. Normally, when it was Mad March's turn, he would try to get Dormie to do it, but the lil' guy would run away, and March would run after him with a gun. So I would clean up." he gave a slight shrug, then looked up to face me. "Do you remember the lil' guy selling the Oyster teas?"

"Yeah." I gave a slight nod. "Was that Dormie?"

"Yep," he told me, popping the p as usual. "Dormie was also part of the Resistance. I imagine that he's running the bar now."

"Okay." I nodded, then my mother asked, "So, David, how's your sister?"

He stiffened, then drew in a deep breath. "Dead."

"What? Wasn't she your last family member?" Carol exclaimed, and I paid close attention to what was going on. Finally, I could hear about his family!  
"Yeah, but Marchie raped her, then killed her…" his voice trailed off, as he stared absently at his glass of tea, gently gliding his finger over the rim.

"March _raped_ your _sister_?"

"Yeah. So killed him. Then he came back. And I killed him again. And now he's bloody back _again!_" Hatter's voice was close to yelling, so I put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Dave. We're out of Wonderland now! You don't have to worry about him!"

Hatter pinched the ridge of his nose, and drew in a deep breath. "I know, I know…"

I noticed that Carol had that certain look on her face. The look that she got whenever I was depressed, and she was thinking of a way to comfort me. She looked around the table, shrugged, and pushed the pitcher of tea closer to Hatter. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That's my line," he muttered with a smirk, as he took the pitcher, and filled his glass.

* * *

After about an hour of aimless chatter, and a pitcher and a half of tea, hatter got to his feet. "Well, I think it's about time for me to leave, huh?"

"Why don't you spend the night?" I asked, glancing at my mom, half asking her if he could, half challenging her to say no. She notice both meanings of the look, and gave me a slight nod while smirking.

Hatter noticed the exchange, and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Carol's smirk grew, almost to a Cheshire smile. Hatter notice, and pretended to hide behind me. "Alice, your mother scares me…"

"She scares me, too, Dave," I told him, as I reached back, and patted his head.

Carol rolled her eyes, as she got to her feet, and walked over to the shelf of DVDs by the TV. She glanced over her shoulder, as she looked through the movies. "How about we watch a movie then?"

"Sure." I shrugged, as I got to my feet. I walked into the living room, plopping myself into the couch. Hatter theatrically hesitated, before also creping inside. He looked both ways, before slowly sitting down next to me.

"Ah ha!" Carol exclaimed, for presenting a DVD. "How about the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland?"

Hatter jumped to his feet, and pointing to the DVD. "I don't wear makeup! Like that-that…_fraud _does!"

My mother and I exchanged looks, before we both burst out laughing. Hatter looked at both of us, before sitting down, with his cheeks flushed.

"How about you two watch **_Kill Bill_, and I go watch TV in my room?" my mom suggested, and I automatically perked up. "Kill Bill?"**

"What's that?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see!" I told him happily, as my mom put the disk in.

As my mom started to leave, Hatter told her, "Oh, and Carly, Jack said hello."

David/ Hatter'sPoV

* * *

Once the movie finished, I stared at the screen. "That was a really bad ending!" I commented, and Alice chuckled to herself. I gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"That was only Volume One. We can watch Volume Two if you'd like," she informed me. I shook my head. "Not tonight. We'll have to have _something_ to do tomorrow, right?"

"Alright. So what do you want to do?" Alice asked, slightly tilting her head, and giving me a confused look.

"Sleep?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes. Then a curious look edged itself into her facial features. "Hatter, could you explain further about you being a prostitute?"

"I wasn't being paid, so I wasn't a prostitute," I told her, as I stared at the credits running along the screen.

"Could you give me the story of why you were a slut then?" she inquired, sounding as if she was already getting impatient.

I sighed, then drew in a deep breath. "I was promiscuous because I was always high off of Oyster teas. Then after I drank too many, a particularly attractive female would invite me into the other room. At first, I tried to resist the offers from the countless girls, but then one would slip me some lust, so…I followed them. After a while, I gave up the process of arguing."

"Countless females?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. I gave her a forced smile. "Yeah…"

"Do you have any STDs yet?" she asked bitterly, and I shook my head. "No, of course not! Wonderlanders don't get STDs!"

"How many girls did you get pregnant?" she questioned.

"None! Wait…well, one of them did have a kid a few months later, b-" I started, but Alice slapped the back of my head. "You got another girl pregnant?"

"I will explain if you will listen! Yes, one of the girls had a kid after I slept with her, but the boy looks a hell a lot like Dormie!" I informed her, rubbing the back of my head.

Amusement replaced her anger, and she snickered. "_Dormie_ knocked up someone?"

It took me a few seconds to realize what "knocked up" was, but when I did, I nodded. "Yes, he did."

After a few moments of silence, Alice asked, "When did you stop?"

"The day that I stopped drinking Oyster tea unless offered. About a week after Sarah died." I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth, knowing that I said too much.

"Who's Sarah?" she inquired, probably thinking that Sarah was one of the many girls that I "knocked up."

"Sarah was my sister," I confessed, and understanding spread across her expression. "Oh."

After a few moments, Alice asked, "Why didn't you stop right after she died?"

"Because I became suicidal for a week," I admitted, and surprise spread across her face. I continued, "You see, if you drink too much Oyster tea, you die. It's much like alcohol poisoning in this world. I've been told by people who are brought back that you feel pure bliss, then…you die."

"Well that's charming!" Alice muttered under her breath, and I gave a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry for bringing up your sister," Alice mumbled, and I shrugged. "It's alright. I'm sorry for being a slut before I met you."

"That's before you met me, so it's fine as long as you didn't get anyone pregnant." she shrugged it off, and I couldn't help but smile. "I have an idea."

"What?" she inquired, giving me another confused yet curious look.

"Why don't we go into your room, and finish off what we started before dinner?" I suggested with a smirk. A smile crept across her lips, and she pulled me into a kiss.

I took that as a "yes."


End file.
